nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Scheiße (AUS)
Scheiße (German: Shit, used as Bullshit in song) is one of the musical easter eggs for the Zombies map Nazizombiesplus.die. Scheiße was reworded in the Zombies universe under unknown circumstances, but still features core essentials such as the beat, chorus and the faux German lyrics. It is unlocked by accessing the computer terminal and choosing between Scheiße, a Heavy Metal song of unknown origin, or a dubstep song. Regardless of choice, Scheiße, the Heavy Metal Song and the Dubstep song will always play, just in a specific order depending on the original choice. It plays during Step 9 of the Major Easter Egg Deckers.die, the Deckers have to go through the Tron tunnels to reach Nazi Zombies Plus. The song plays during the last Tron tunnel, and one player must reach the end before the song ends or they fail the step and will get teleported back. The song lasts 3:46 minutes. It appears in Fortune's End, in which is can occasionly play if the group is in the Fortune Park or the Shoal Nightclub. Dead Risian Zombies will play the same "dancing" animations they do when infront of Angel Lust's performance. It plays during the third phase of the Twin's Battle. When The Ebon Monster music collection was expanded (alongside it's brothers) in Time Monster, Scheiße and Bloody Mary were added to the collection. Originally, the lyrics had been changed, but when Scheiße was introduced into Time Monster, the lyrics were reverted in all of it's appearences for an unknown reason. Lyrics Text in normal writing represents speaking/sing-talk, while italics writing represents sung lyrics and (bracketed text represents background singing) I don't speak German, But I can if you'd like. Oh! Ich schleiban austa be clair Es kumpent madre monstere, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Begun be uske but-bair Ich schleiban austa be clair Es kumpent madre monstere, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Begun be uske but-bair Ich schleiban austa be clair Es kumpent madre monstere, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Begun be uske but-bair Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent üske monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Fräulein uske-be clair I'll take you out tonight, Say whatever you like. Scheiße-scheiße be mine, Scheiße be mine (Scheiße be mine) Put on a show tonight, Do whatever you like. Scheiße-scheiße be mine, Scheiße be mine (Scheiße be mine) When I'm on a mission I rebuke my condition. If you're a strong female, You don't need permission. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah. (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah. (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah. (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah. I don't speak German but I wish I could. Ich schleiban austa be clair Es kumpent madre monstere, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Begun be uske but-bair Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent üske monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Fräulein uske-be clair Love is objectified by what men say is right Scheiße-scheiße be mine, Bullshit be mine (Bullshit be mine) Blonde high-heeled feminist enlisting femmes for this Express your woman-kind Fight for your right (Fight for your right) When I'm on a mission I rebuke my condition. If you're a strong female, You don't need permission. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah. (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah. (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah. (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah. (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah. I don't speak German but I wish I could. I, I, I, I, I, I I, I, I, I, I, I speak German I, I, I, I, I, I, but I can if you like I, I, I, I, I, I I, I, I, I, I, I speak German I, I, I, I, I, I, but I can if you like I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah. (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah.'' (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah.'' (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah.'' (Oh oh oh oh oh) Verdammte scheiße, yeah.'' Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent madre monstere, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Begun be uske but-bair Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent üske monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Fräulein uske-be clair (uske-be clair) Trivia *In AUS, "Scheiße" is almost identical to the original "Scheiße" but instead of feminism it follows being free to play Zombies as you like and not to be worried about people calling you a noob for your methods or playing Zombies in general. It was reverted back in Time Monster. **Kirsten and 900bv are the only ones to notice this in the easter egg. *Scheiße is one of four actual german words in the song, Fräulein, Verdammte and Ich being the others.